


The Skywalker Legacy

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Kylux Plus One [8]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Counseling (mentioned), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Hux is thirsty after Kylo is away, It happened thousands of years ago, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mass Genocide (Mentioned), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phasma is a good friend, Phasma is supportive, Supportive Kylo Ren, Techie's past haunts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: The time has come for Kylo Ren to take Padmé to build her first lightsaber and the Force and her family legacy will test her.





	The Skywalker Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter! Especially Padmé's mediation and lightsaber construction. The Darth Bane references weren't planned, but I'm not complaining since he is one of my favorite character from Legends. Him and Zannah. 
> 
> The anxiety tag is for Hux. Not 100% sure that's what he has, I just based it off similar feelings that I get now and again. 
> 
> Techie has a breakdown towards the end. See end notes for more info. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

Phasma adjusted her grip on her command staff before lunging at Padmé. The captain’s feet struck the mats on the training room floor with the rhythm of the beating drum. The stale aroma of sweat clung to the air, making the space as one of ritualistic discipline. Padmé dodged the long, metal shaft in Phasma’s hands and raised her own staff to strike back. Phasma parried with one end of her staff before swinging the other around to strike Padmé’s forearm. The shock was enough to catch Padmé off guard long enough for Phasma to land a blow to her chest. Coughing, Padmé stumbled back and tripped over her own feet. Phasma pointed her command staff at Padmé’s chest before lowering the weapon and offering her a hand up. 

“You’re getting better,” Phasma acknowledged. 

“Thank you,” Padmé panted, summoning her water bottle from across the training room. 

They had been sparring for two hours and both women were drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. 

“We should call it a day,” Phasma suggested. “You need to shower up before you leave.” 

Padmé took a long drink from her bottle and nodded. 

“Are you excited?” Phasma inquired.

“Yeah,” Padmé panted, pulling the bottle from her lips. “What’s the betting pool look like?” 

“The majority put their money on red, followed closely by purple. A few said blue or green and one or two said yellow,” Phasma reported. 

“Where’s your money?” Padmé inquired.

“Purple.” 

Padmé nodded in approval. “Well, you’ll just have to wait until we get back to know.” 

“Go shower,” Phasma smiled. 

“Bye Aunt Ama,” Padmé replied sincerely. 

“Goodbye, Padmé,” Phasma responded kindly.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Hux leaned against the doorframe and watched Kylo Ren pack his suitcase to take Padmé to build her lightsaber. Hux’s eyes followed each article of clothing and tried to calculate for just how many days Kylo expected to be gone. Five. Minimum. Hux lowered his gaze and shifted his shoulders, internally scolding himself. Kylo had gone away before for far longer and for far more life threatening reasons, but Hux still felt uneasy every time Kylo left him. 

Without Ren by his side, Hux found himself worrying about his well-being. This worry would turn into stress and something like anxiety. Maybe it was anxiety. 

If Ren didn't check in, Hux would worry that he was hurt. Or dying. Or dead and all he was doing was standing on the bridge. Doing nothing.  _ Allowing _ Ren to die alone because he wasn't there. 

Sensing Hux’s agitated state, Kylo Ren crossed the room and tilted Hux’s chin up so their eyes met. Kylo gave him a soft smile then a gentle kiss. “Nothing will happen to me, love,”  he said kindly. 

Hux nodded. 

“I will come back,” Kylo promised, looking Hux in the eye. 

Hux nodded again and began picking at his nails. Kylo noticed this and intertwined his fingers with Hux’s, forcing him to stop his nervous habit. 

“Breathe,” Kylo whispered, resting his forehead against Hux’s. “Breathe, my love. We’re going away because Padmé needs to deeply meditate. She can only do that without interruption. We’ll only be gone as long as it takes for Padmé to connect with her crystal and construct her lightsaber. How long that takes is all up to her. Honestly, I won’t be doing much. We’ll be safe, Armitage, I promise. I wouldn't take her anywhere she wouldn't be safe.” 

A single tear rolled down Hux's cheek. 

“I won't abandon you,” Kylo whispered, kissing the tear. 

Hux pressed a deep kiss to Kylo’s plush lips.  

“Eww,” Padmé voice exclaimed from the doorway. 

She was dressed in tan pants, black boots, and a long white tunic. Her long, wavy black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a standard issue First Order backpack was sling over one bony shoulder. 

Kylo smiled and pulled away from Hux to look at their daughter. “Papa was just giving me a goodbye kiss,” he mused. 

Padmé scrunched up her face in disgust. Kylo raised an eyebrow at her and began to exaggeratedly kiss Hux’s cheeks and neck. Padmé made retching noises and Hux rolled his eyes at Kylo. 

“Do I  _ have _ to go with him?” Padmé complained to Hux. 

Hux gently pushed Kylo away from him. “From what I understand, if you want a lightsaber, then you have to,” Hux persuaded. 

“Fine,” she muttered. 

Hux smirked at how easily she was manipulated and crossed the room to her. “Keep him safe,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. 

“Always,” Padmé promised solemnly.

Kylo smiled approvingly and grabbed his bag. “Ready?” he asked Padmé.

“Ready,” she replied with a nod and took off down the hall. 

Kylo shrugged, kissed Hux on the mouth, and followed their daughter to the awaiting shuttle. 

Padmé ran up the ramp and jumped into the co-pilot’s seat and waiting for Kylo to join her. 

“Where are we going?” she inquired as Kylo prepared the shuttle for take off. 

“Ruusan,” he replied, programming the nava-computer. 

Padmé frowned and tried to remember if she knew anything about that system. Kylo noted her perfect mimicry of Hux’s  _ I don’t know what you’re talking about, but don’t want to admit it _ face and smiled to himself. 

“Ruusan is best remembered for the Valley of Souls,” Kylo said once they had jumped to lightspeed. “That was where Lord Kaan’s thought bomb was used in an attempt to destroy the Army of Light.” 

Padmé’s face light up with recognition. “Lord Kaan destroyed the Brotherhood of Darkness instead, which allowed Darth Bane to create the Rule of Two,” she exclaimed. 

Kylo Ren smiled approvingly at her. “Yes, and a powerful Force nexus of both light and dark was created there as a result. Making it the perfect place for you to build your lightsaber.” 

“Woah,” Padmé breathed. 

The journey was long, but Padmé had brought a few coils of copper wire with her and Techie had taught her how to build figurines from them. Kylo watched her and they both munched on some of the snacks Phasma had packed for them. 

“Who did you make?” Kylo inquired after Padmé finished her first figurine. 

“Darth Bane,” she replied. “I thought it was appropriate, given where we’re going.” 

Kylo sat beside her and examined the figurine. Although indistinguishable as Darth Bane, the craftsmanship on it was commendable and Kylo nodded in approval. 

“I’m making Darth Zannah next,” Padmé informed him. 

Kylo laughed heartily and Padmé stared at him. “Did papa or I ever tell you about how we named you?” he inquired. 

Padmé shook her head. 

“Well, you were an unexpected surprise, so we didn’t have any names picked out when you arrived,” Kylo explained fondly. “Thus, we had to come up with one rather quickly. Among my suggestions was Zannah.” 

“Why didn’t you go with that?” Padmé exclaimed. “I like the name Zannah!” 

“Blame your papa for that,” Kylo joked. 

Padmé raised an eyebrow, “What did papa suggest instead?” 

“He suggested Beatrix, Valerie, Gerhild,” Kylo listed.

Padmé made a face in response to ‘Gerhild’. 

“My thoughts exactly,” Kylo assured her. 

“So, you were the one who named me?” Padmé inquired.

“I suggested ‘Padmé’ right away, but it was papa who picked ‘Padmé Regina,” Kylo smiled. 

“It’s better than Gerhild,” Padmé snickered. 

The shuttle dropped out of lightspeed and Kylo expertly piloted it into Ruusan’s atmosphere. Padmé leaned forward, her eyes wide. She had never seen a planet so devoid of green in her life. Desert stretched as far as she could see, cut up by deep canyons and a few lakes and rivers. Kylo lowered the shuttle into one of the canyons and Padmé noted multiple series of caves and tunnels running throughout. 

They landed a short distance from their destination and continued on foot. Padmé hefted her backpack over her shoulder and looked up in awe at the canyon walls. Only slivers of the blue sky could be seen above her and she shivered in the coolness of the canyon’s shade. She could easily imagine that she was inside the mouth of a giant beast or exploring an unknown land. Padmé smiled to herself, relishing the idea of being an explorer before catching up to her dad. 

They walked in silence until they came upon the Valley of Souls; a mausoleum erected at the request of Jedi Knight Johun Othone. Enormous statues, carved from rocks taken from various worlds, stood as monuments to the one hundred Jedi who had died there. At the center of the Valley was a glowing orange light which the Force radiated. 

“The nexus,” Padmé whispered. 

Kylo nodded. “Don’t get too close to it,” he cautioned.

“I won’t,” Padmé promised sincerely. She could feel how much power the nexus contained and guessed that getting too close would obliterate her. 

“Padmé Regina Hux,” Kylo Ren said solemnly. 

She looked up at him and straightened her posture. Her master was speaking to her, not her dad. 

“We have journeyed here so that you may mediate in order to construct your lightsaber,” he continued. “I cannot assist you in this. The only way you will succeed is through deep meditation. Your crystal is yours to control. Do not be afraid to impose your will upon it. Only then can you create a powerful weapon.” 

Padmé nodded reverently. “Thank you,” she replied before walking deeper into the Valley of Souls. 

Once she was out of Kylo’s sight, Padmé closed her eyes and reached out to the Force. It felt different here. Raw. She did not fully trust it, but allowed it to show her a path leading to a cavern where she could meditate. After brief hesitation, Padmé followed the path to a mediation chamber carved out of the cavern wall millenia ago. Inside was a large Adegan crystal, humming with the Force. 

Padmé set her backpack at the mouth of the chamber and pulled out the kyber crystal she’d taken from the old woman on Arkanis and the parts she had selected on Corescant. She sat cross-legged before the crystal with her materials laid out before her and took a long breath.  Padmé closed her eyes as she reached out to begin her meditation. 

 

_ Life. Death.  _

_ Birth. Rebirth.  _

_ Wind. Sand. Dust. Dirt.  _

_ Ancient statues. Unheard screams of Jedi and Sith.  _

_ Kylo Ren.  _

_ The nexus.  _

_ Bulbous native creatures who rode the winds; Bouncers.  _

_ Padmé Regina Hux.  _

_ Padmé Regina Hux.  _

 

The Force, which had flowed so easily, now fought her as she turned her thoughts inward.

Padmé frowned.  _ You are mine to control _

She could have sworn the Force laughed in response. 

_ “I am Padmé Regina Hux, _ ” she insisted, “ _ daughter of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Grand Marshal Armitage Hux. Apprentice to Lord Ren, master of the Knights of Ren. Great-granddaughter of Darth Vader. You will obey me.”  _

She waited.

The Force responded;  **_Padmé, daughter of Ben and Armitage. Granddaughter of Leia and Han. Great-niece to Luke. Great-granddaughter of Anakin and Padmé, your namesake. You are but a speck of dust. How can you command what you do not know?_ **

 

_ I have been trained since I was a child. I know the Force. _

 

**_You have been instructed in the ways of the Dark, yet you are drawn to the Light. You reach out, but you do not take because you felt the struggle of imposing your will._ **

 

_ I will not be weak. _

 

**_Surrendering yourself does not make you weak._ **

 

Padmé pulled away from the Force and opened her eyes. “So that is the pull to the Light,” she breathed. 

She rose to her feet and stepped out into the Valley of Souls. Through the Force, she could feel them; the one hundred Jedi and the countless Sith whose lives had been lost there. Light and Dark without discrimination. 

“The Sith did what was necessary to end the war,” Padmé whispered, recalling her history. “As did Darth Vader at the end of the Clone Wars. So will my dad and father to end the Resistance.” 

She walked over to one of the immortalized Jedi. “Sacrifices are necessary to achieve our goals. If I must sacrifice the Light in order to build my saber, then I will do so.” 

Padmé steeled herself and returned to the meditation chamber. She sat before the crystal and entered into a meditative state. 

 

**_The Stubbornness of a Skywalker._ **

 

_ The resolve of a Hux.  _

 

Padmé fought the Force at every turn, but she could not fully bend it to her will. It resisted when she attempted to take and gave freely when she was discouraged. Sometimes, she was able to persuade it to obey, but her control was slippery at best. 

After two hours of arguing with the Force, Padmé stood up and left the meditative chamber once again. 

Padmé walked among the statues until the cavern grew too dark for her to see. She returned and ate a light dinner from her backpack before rolling out a mat to sleep on. 

“You will not beat me,” she vowed as she drifted off to sleep. 

 

**_You will not be beaten. You will be reshaped._ **

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Padmé stretched out her hand and her eyebrows contracted. Her crystal glowed, and it, and the parts around it, lifted into the air and assembled themselves. Padmé opened her eyes and smiled at the saber she had spent ten days in deep meditation to construct. 

The hilt was black with chrome plating and silver on the pommel cap and emitter. The handle length was longer than a double-bladed saber. She had weighed the pros and cons of her design carefully before deciding that the added reach in combat was worth it. 

Padmé stood and carried her saber into the Valley of Souls. She held it up for the statues to see and smiled at her accomplishment.  After a moment, she returned to the chamber and slipped her backpack onto her shoulders. Gripped her saber in her right hand as she made her way back to the shuttle. 

Kylo Ren was meditating when she approached and opened his eyes when she was within speaking distance. 

“I have constructed my saber,” she stated, offering it to him on the palms of both her hands. 

Kylo Ren rose and took her saber to examine it. “A long handle saber,” he commented, turning it over in his hands. 

“Yes,” Padmé nodded. 

“Added reach with one obvious flaw,” Kylo criticized. “You’re giving your opponent something to swing their saber at.” 

“If they can get close enough,” Padmé retorted. 

Kylo smiled and handed the saber back to her. “What gave you the idea for this?” he inquired gently. 

“Aunt Phasma,” Padmé replied. “She taught me how to use a command staff.” 

“A command staff is different from a lightsaber,” Kylo Ren mused, unclipping his and igniting it. “Shall we test your new saber?” 

Padmé smiled and dropped into her stance, but didn’t ignite her saber. 

Kylo raised an eyebrow at her but took the initiative. He spun his cross-guard saber in his hand before barreling forward. Padmé’s hands slid along the long handle, igniting a blue blade. It was shorter and thicker than a standard blade to accommodate for the length and bulk of the saber. Padmé easily parried Kylo’s initial blow and he quickly retreated.  

“Blue,” he commented, circling her and looking for an opening. 

His daughter nodded and took a step towards him. Padmé changed her grip and swung at him with the full length of her saber. Kylo jumped back to avoid it but she didn’t give him time to recover. She charged him, keeping her hands towards the pommel. 

Kylo instinctively ducked and lunged at her. Padmé lept back to avoid his saber and spread her hands out on the saber, ready for a close range attack. Kylo eyed her and swung his saber in a downward arch. Their blades locked, and while Kylo did have the superior strength and greater height, Padmé was able to use the length of her handle as a lever to hold him off for a short time. 

When she faltered, Kylo slid his saber harmlessly past her side before deactivating the blade and clipping it back to his belt. “Not bad,” he praised. 

Padmé deactivated her blade and nodded. “Thank you,” she breathed. 

Kylo Ren smiled at his daughter and opened his arms to her. She laughed and embraced his broad chest. 

“You did it,” he smiled. “I knew you could.” 

“Sorry it took so long,” Padmé mumbled ducking her head. 

Kylo pulled back from her and gently took her lightsaber from her hands. He held it in both of his and looked his daughter in the eye. “This is a weapon that only someone like us can create. Someone strong with the Force. I would have been concerned if it had taken you less time to construct.” 

“Are you mad it isn’t red?” Padmé inquired. 

Kylo furrowed his brow at her. “No. Why would I be? Blue reflects who you are, Padmé. A warrior who doesn’t hesitate to act when she sees an opening and a guardian of those you love. I think your papa and uncle can both attest to that.” 

Padmé gave him a guilty grin. 

“My first lightsaber was blue,” Kylo informed her, “and so was Darth Vader’s when he was a Jedi.”

Padmé grinned with pride. 

“Come on, let’s go show home and show papa what you’ve made,” Kylo smiled. 

“He’s going to freak!” Padmé exclaimed. 

Kylo Ren chuckled in agreement. “Just don’t destroy the ship with it, and he won’t mind.” 

“Daaaad,” Padmé replied, giving him a knowing look. 

The flight back felt longer, and Padmé leapt off the ramp before it had fully descended with an energetic grin on her face. Hux and Phasma were waiting for them and the captain took a knowing step away from her companion. 

“Papa!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the grand marshal. 

“Hello to you too,” he replied as she hugged him too tight. “I take it you were successful.” 

Padmé released him and proudly presented her saber to him. 

“It’s a bit long, isn’t it?” Hux inquired. 

“It’s the design she chose,” Kylo called, descending the ramp. 

Hux nodded, “Ah, very good.” 

“Can I show you what color it is?” Padmé inquired, practically jumping up and down. 

“After you calm down a bit, yes,” Hux replied. 

Padmé’s enthusiasm deflated some before she calmly ignited her saber. 

“Blue,” Hux commented. 

His daughter nodded, “I promise I won’t break anything on the ship with it.” 

Hux’s eyes travelled to Kylo Ren’s face. His lover gave him a guilty smile and Hux rolled his eyes. Kylo shook his head and Hux approached him.

“I based the design off your command staff,” Padmé said to Phasma. 

“Really?” she replied.

Padmé began to excitedly chatter away to the captain, but Hux and Kylo Ren weren’t listening. 

“I promised you I would come back,” Kylo whispered with a warm smile. 

Hux nodded and fought the urge to violently kiss Kylo right there in the hanger. “Do you think Phasma would watch Padmé tonight?” he whispered instead. 

Kylo gave him a knowing smile. “I've missed you too, love,” he replied before stepping away to ask Phasma. 

“Sure, I'm sure Padmé has  _ plenty _ to tell me,” she agreed, instantly understanding the reason why. 

“Can Uncle Techie come over too?” Padmé inquired. 

“Why not?” Phasma agreed. “But first, you need to shower.” 

Padmé laughed in agreement. 

“See you tomorrow, sweetie,” Kylo smiled. 

“See you, daddy,” she replied. 

Kylo gave Phasma a grateful look before walking back to Hux. 

“She agreed,” Kylo reported. 

“Good,” Hux replied before adding in a whisper, “Now, Ren,  _ please _ .”

“I need a shower first, love, then I'm all yours,” Kylo promised. 

“What part of ‘now’ do you not understand?” Hux retorted. “If you're taking a shower, then I’m joining you.” 

Kylo stared at Hux in surprise, “You want to join me? Hux, I smell like a nerf herder.” 

“Ren, I haven't slept since you left,” Hux replied. 

Kylo really looked at Hux’s face and noticed the dark bags under his eyes and the ashen state of his complexion. 

“Oh love, let me help you sleep,” Kylo whispered.

“So long as you fuck me first,” Hux returned gracelessly.  

“You  _ really _ missed me, didn’t you?” Kylo mused.

Hux gave in and slammed his mouth into Kylo’s. “What do you think?” he snarled.

Kylo smirked and they exited the hanger. 

Phasma and Padmé watched them and Phasma turned to her companion. 

“Blue?” she exclaimed.

“Sorry,” Padmé said guiltily. 

Phasma shook her head. “It’s fine. I just owe Mitaka one hundred kriffing credits,” she sighed. 

“Mitaka?” Padmé exclaimed. 

Phasma nodded. 

“He  _ never _ wins!” Padmé continued.

“Guess he had to eventually,” Phasma muttered. 

Padmé patted the captain on the shoulder, “We don’t have to tell him right away.”

Phasma sighed. “We’re visiting Techie, I need to raid some of his snacks.”

“He also needs to see my saber,” Padmé smiled. 

Phasma nodded and took Padmé’s bag from her. “I’ll send this down to the laundry. You go and get in the shower. I still have a change of your clothes in my room.” 

“Can do!” Padmé smiled. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Techie raised his head from one of the monitors when Phasma and Padmé walked in. “You’re back!” he exclaimed, jumping up to hug her. 

“I am,” Padmé replied, squeezing his sides. 

“I need snacks,” Phasma grumbled. 

Techie’s synthetic eyes widened. “You lost?” 

“To Mitaka,” Padmé whispered. 

“Snacks...and possibly some alcohol, first, talk later,” Phasma returned. 

“I think there are still some fire whisky cakes in the back,” Techie informed her. 

“I  _ knew _ you hated those!” Phasma exclaimed while she searched his snack shelves. 

Techie shrugged then returned his attention to Padmé. “Can I see it?” he asked, looking at her lightsaber. 

She nodded and carefully handed it to him. 

“It’s heavier than I thought it would be,” Techie commented after almost dropping it. 

Padmé nodded and Techie handed her saber back. 

“It’s blue,” she informed him. 

Techie smiled. “The color of protectors,” he whispered. 

“Should have known,” Phasma grumbled through a mouthful of fire whisky cake. “You could have gotten more snacks, Techie!” 

“I prefer to leave the gambling to you,” Techie replied. 

Phasma made a face at him and bit into another cake. 

“Aunt Phasma and I were going to watch a holofilm,” Padmé informed her uncle. “Want to join us?” 

“Are you staying the night?” Techie inquired. 

“What do you think?” Phasma retorted. 

Techie nodded. “I’ll get my stuff.” 

Phasma’s chambers were smaller than Kylo and Hux’s, but Padmé insisted that it was more cozy. Phasma slouched in her armchair, while Techie and Padmé curled up on her couch under a regulation grey blanket. Padmé fell asleep an hour into the holofilm and Techie was dozing half an hour later. With some difficulty, Phasma hoisted Padmé into her arms and carried her into her bedroom and tucked her in. When Phasma returned, she stretched Techie out on the couch and covered him with the blanket before retrieving her sleeping roll and a blanket from the closet. She spread the roll out as far away from Techie as she could. 

Phasma had made the mistake of sleeping too close to him when they had babysat Padmé while Kylo and Hux were away. Techie had awoken from a nightmare and screamed his head off when he saw Phasma, thinking he was back with the MaMa Clan. Every since then, Phasma had taken care to position herself as far away from him as possible, so she wouldn’t scare him when he woke. 

_ “It’s not that...I’m not scared of  _ you _ , Phasma, I was just…”  _ he’d stumbled the morning after.

_ “Techie, I understand,”  _ she’d assured him. _ “Many of my troopers come back from battle the same way. I can only imagine what it’s like for you as a civilian.”  _

Techie had whimpered and tucked his knees against his chest. 

Phasma had looked at him softly and gently reached out to touch his arm. He’d flinched and she’d drew back, but kept her eyes on him. Techie had slowly relaxed and Phasma had opened her arms to him. He’d looked at her cautiously before wrapping his arms around her and sobbing. Tears had always bothered his implants, but that night Techie had been too upset to care.  

_ “I’m so scared Phasma, all the time,” _ he’d confessed.

“ _ You have a right to be. What that woman did to you was wrong. It was sick, but you survived and now you’re safe,” _ Phasma had whispered. _ “Armitage found you and brought you here. He made sure you’re safe. He won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” _

Techie had sobbed into her shoulder for a long time, and she had whispered the most supportive words she could think of. 

In retrospect, Phasma knew she hadn’t said everything she was supposed to, but it had helped Techie to some degree. That night had deepened their friendship and had helped Techie open up more about his time with the MaMa Clan. 

“Phasma?” Techie’s voice whispered. “Are you awake?”

She crawled off her roll and sat beside the couch. “Yes?” 

“Tomorrow is a counciling day, right?” Techie inquired.

Phasma nodded, “Yes it is. I’m taking time off to go with you.” 

Techie’s cool hand reached out and Phasma took it in hers. They squeezed each other’s hands before breaking apart so they could get to sleep. 

Techie fell asleep instantly, and Phasma smiled at his soft, childlike breathing. 

“Sweet dreams, Techie,” she mumbled before rolling over and falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Techie suffers from some form of post-trauma, but it come up briefly and it is mentioned that he is going to counseling. He wakes up and screams, thinking Phasma is going to hurt him and cries after. She does her best to calm him and it is mentioned that she is supporting him going to counseling. Let me know if I need to add any tags since I wasn't sure what tags would be best. 
> 
> The Valley of Souls, or Valley of the Jedi has strong ties to both the Light and the Dark since so many Jedi and Sith died there. Appropriate place for Padmé to build her saber? Yes.


End file.
